five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - Crittaton
Crittaton then engages in battle with Ruse! "Okay! First question! When did you fall into the wikiground?" "A few hours ago?" ZAAAAAP. "No! Wrong! You fell in here yesterday! Remember? You fell asleep." Crittaton said, holding his microphone. "Second question! What day is April First?" "April Fools D-" ZAAAAAAPPP. "No! It's the day Underwiki started! I don't know what Underwiki is, but I've heard of it!" "Final question! What's nine + ten?" "Psh, 21?" "Gahhh!!! Stop it witht that stupid meme!!! It's not even funny anymore!! I seriously, do not get people these days!!" " Ugh! I'm leaving! This episode was horrible! Good thing it's the pilot episode! The first episode will have more drama, more romance, more action, more bloodshed!!! And more TinyThyMelons!!!!" Crittaton then leaves. "W-well, then! That was.... really something. So, I heard you wanted to leave this place, huh? I... can help you! You just need to get to TUPARMAN Shlonger. Anyways, I will guide you there. Now, c'mon let's go!" They both leave. "I don't know why people keep saying 'look what he's done'. WE'RE NOT GOING TO KISS!!! YEAH, I'VE BEEN SEEING THE THINGS YOU GUYS SAY. I'd just like to say... that no kissing in happening in this story. I think. I don't know." Ruse has no idea what they even said, but shrugs it off. "S-so... what do you wanna talk about?" Sketch asked. "Hm... let's talk about Mike?" Ruse replied to their question. "Mike? He's a close friend of mine. He's very sweet and he's kind of funny. All the homo!!!" Sketch said. "All the homo? What does that me-" He asked, but was interrupted. "ALL!" They exclaimed. "Okay then. So, when was the time you talked to him?" Ruse asked. "Yesterday." Sketch answered. After walking, they arrived at their destination. "We're here... Crittaton's Hotel Building. I'm going to leave now... so, talk to you later!" Sketch said, walking off. Mike was there at the entrance door and saw Ruse. "Hey, you're here. So, do you wanna come with me somewhere? I know a shortcut." "Sure." He grabbed Ruse's hand and took them walked through the wall and then they were sitting at a table. "So, your journey is almost over." He said. "When you pass Crittaton, you'll battle King Tuparman." He said. "... Hey, y'know that door that leads to the ruins? I saw a giant door, where I sit by it and make jokes all day. So. One time I said a joke and I heard a male voice. He asked if someone is there. I then replied, "Yeah, I'm here. What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Cowhat, but my real name is Original." He replied. "Oh, so that name is very... original?" I said, joking around He chuckled a bit. "Dude, that joke was just bare bones." Cowhat said "Do I need to put a little backbone into my puns?" I replied "Well, the name is Mike, okay?" I then said. Cowhat then started laughing. It was starting to get late, but... he then said something to me. "Hey, Mike... if a underage user comes down here. Promise me that you will keep an eye socket out for them, alright?" He said Now... I hate making promises. But this person was good at these puns, so, I couldn't say no." Mike said. "So, you wanna know what would've happened if he didn't say anything? ... Y o u ' d b e d e a d a n d g o n e, r o t t i n g i n h e l l... Hey, cheer up. I'm just messing around with 'ya. Now, can you pay for the food? It's 50000G. I'm kidding. It's 1000000G. Nah, I'm kidding. I'll pay for it. Anyways, it was nice talking to 'ya. See you later." He said, before walking off. Crittaton then bursts out of the wall again. "Hello! You aren't done yet!! I still have questions for you! But! I need to make pie! With your meat on in it." He said, grabbing out a chainsaw and turning it on. Ruse then ran. "Hey, come back here!!" He yelled, chasing after them. Ruse then took out their phone and called Sketch "Huh? O-oh! Crittaton is chasing after you! Don't worry I got this! He can't really see in the darkness, so I will just turn off the power! Okay, 3, 2, 1!" Sketch said, turning off the power and Crittaton yells, "Where did the power go!!! I can't see!!!!" Ruse then escaped and ran into the room, the powering coming back on. Crittaton then suddenly appeared and said, "My, my! You thought you can escape me?! No one can escape the great Crittaton!" He exclaimed and showed a bomb. "Try to defuse this bomb!! You got thirty seconds, by the way. So make it fast!!!" He exclaimed again. Ruse then got a call from Sketch "Use the DEFUSE option on your phone!" They said. Ruse hung up and used the defuse option on his phone. 10 Seconds. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 Tw- Bomb Has been Defused. "I did it!" "My, my! You actually defused the bomb! Well, this isn't the last of me, human!! Anyways, I'm totes going to get a drink. Byeeeee!!!" He said, flying away. Ruse then walked into Crittaton's Pony Burger Place. Slayher was there and said "Hello! Welcome to Crittaton's shitty Pony Burger Place. What do you want?" He said. Ruse then asked if they can get Steak that's in a shape of Crittaton's face. "You want this? Okay." Slayher said. "Here's your Steak, fuck this job and fUCK YOU. Now... where's my chicken!!!" Ruse then left the Burger Place and ate it. "That tasted good." "Hey, Ruse." A fimiliar voice said. It was Snow. "Now, I heard you're going to fight King Tuparman? So, if you defeat him. I'll go up in the web and beat you up! Oh, and also Pig is here." "Hallo!" He said. "I'm leaving, so... you two talk." She said. "So, uh, do you want to hang out?" He asked. Ruse accepted to hang out with him and Pig took him to get some food to eat. "Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom." "What?" Ruse said, being confused. "That's a way I greet some friends." Pig said. "Ah." "So, I heard your journey is coming to an end." He said. Ruse nods. "Aw, that's a shame. I wanted you to stay here longer. Wait, can you stay here... with us? You've made some really great friends, am I right?" Ruse then said, "Hm... I'm going to have to thing about that." "Man, my brother is the best. Mike is kind of a hothead, but I still care for him. Everyone has flaws, right? Not anyone is perfect." He said. He sighed, "Look. Mike and I know what's going on. Just... promise me something, alright? Promise me.... you won't anyone after you reset. Just because you can do it, doesn't mean you have to." Mike walked over to them. "Yeah, look. We're just warning ya, alright? Don't kill anyone after you reset, alright? Because, if you do. ... You're going to be rotting in hell, alright?" He said, staring at them in the eyes. Ruse nods slowly.. "Alright. See 'ya." He said, grabbing Pig and walking off. "Mike... I don't think you should've said th-" "Pig, I'm just warning them now c'mon we're leaving." To Be Concluded.. Category:Blog posts